Expect the Unpredictable
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Starts off in the part of New Moon where Bella goes to see Jacob after he ignores her. After a pack member phases in front of her, later apoligizes and imprnts on her. What will happen? Who will imprint on her?
1. Chapter 1

Expect the unpredictable

**This is my first fan-fic so be nice =)**

I'm having mixed emotions right now, somewhere between anger and sadness. I'm going to Jake's house to see what's up with him and why is he ignoring me. I know I told him I wasn't worth his time but he could have _at least_ called and said that he didn't want to anything to do with me. It's my fault; I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to. It's not that I don't try it's because I'm not sure if I can love again after what Edw- _he_ did to me. I guess I could try to learn to love Jake, if he lets me back into his life.

As I pulled up to the little red house I use to think of as my second home, I had a bad feeling that I should turn back but ignored it. By the time I got to the door and was about to knock Billy opened the door with an expressionless face. "Hey Bella what brings you here?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"You know why I'm here Billy. Where is he?" I asked with no emotion shown on my face.

"He's not here," was all Billy said. I can't believe he would lie to my face like that!

I just pushed by Billy-without hurting the old man- and made my way to Jacobs's room. He was asleep; I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He just looked so innocent and young, like a 16 year old should. He looked like my Jacob,the Jacob that I fixed up those bikes with, despite the fact that he cut his hair. I was brought out of my thoughts when I happened to look out of the window and see four very tan, very muscular men slowly walking out of the woods towards the house. I only recognized two out of the four, Sam and Embry. The others must be Paul and Jared but I don't know which one is which.

I went out the back door to confront and tell them off. As soon as I was about a foot away I yelled right in Sam's face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I didn't know how much anger was inside me until it I was face to face with the people who took my Jacob away.

"What did we do? What did he do?" one of them yelled back, either Jared or Paul, like I said I don't know who is who. "What did he tell you?" the same one said. At this point I was enraged.

"NOTHING! He tells me NOTHING because he is afraid of you!" At that he and one of the others laughed. I don't know what came over me, something in my brain snapped. I was not in control of my actions and slapped him with as much force as I could and murmured "retard "

After that he started to shake violently. "Paul calm down" Sam yelled at him. I guess his name is Paul and the other is Jared. I quickly regretted slapping him as he continued to shake to the point he was a blur.

"Bella get back" Sam ordered. I did as I was told and moved back a few feet. Just in time to because Paul just exploded into a giant silver-gray wolf. Wait, _a WOLF?_ The Paul-wolf started slowly walking towards me while growling. As I turned around to run, I heard my name being called, followed by Jake running towards me.

"Jake run" I yelled but he ignored me and jumped over me while exploding into a russet colored wolf in mid jump.

At that moment something that felt like fabric landed on my head. I took it off to examine it. _Oh my Goth! It couldn't be..._ Gross it is the front part of torn a pair of underwear. "OH MY GOD EW GROSS!" I didn't realize I had said it out loud. But the next thing I knew Jared and Embry were on the floor laughing while the two wolves were rolling into the woods followed by Sam, who was taking his shoes off. Sam told Jared and Embry something but I didn't hear because I was too grossed out and focusing on not puking.

After Sam was gone Embry approached me with Jared not too far behind. "Bella, Sam told us to take you to Emily's." I just nodded my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd puke. We walked to my truck and I gave Embry my keys because I was in no condition to drive, plus I don't know where we are going.

"Dude, when she blows chunks, I don't want to be anywhere near," said Jared as he hopped into the bed of my truck.

"I bet you she won't puke, right Bella?" Embry nudged me, but I didn't respond, I just hopped into the passenger seat.

* * *

We arrived at a small cottage like house. As we got out the truck Jared was still laughing which made me want to throw something at him. "Idiot" I mumbled which made him laugh more.

"I'm not the one who had Jake's underwear on my face." He laughed but stopped when Embry hit him on the back of the head.

Jared headed inside but Embry stopped and looked at me. "Don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam." He jogged into the house before I could question him.

After I met Emily I went to the bathroom to sanitize my face. I came back (like almost a half and hour later) to see Embry and Jared pigging out on some muffins like they haven't ate in years. I grabbed a muffin and made light conversation with Emily while leaning on the counter.

Just then Jake, Paul and Sam walked into the room laughing. I noticed a scratch on Paul's arm that wasn't there before but looked almost healed. I wanted to know what happened but kept my mouth shut. Jake took a muffin and came to stand by me while Sam walked over to Emily and started kissing her.

"Come on, we're trying to eat over here. Get a room." Jared and Embry complained.

"Shut up and eat, besides this is my house" Sam said and continued kissing Emily. Paul had just sat down at the table in the only available seat... near me. At that moment he looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth the moment he looked into my eyes. I was lost in his beautiful deep brown eyes. My whole life changed; there was no hole in my heart anymore. It's like Edward didn't exist. It's as if nobody was here but me and Paul. Paul was the only person in this world that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I wasn't expecting so many people to like my story, well thanks to all who read and favorite. As promised here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I called Quil one day, I was like "hey Quil did you know I owned twilight" Quil was like "no you don't Stephenie Meyer does" I was like "aww your right. But I wish I owned twilight"**

**Well enjoy =)**

**Paul POV**

After Sam got Jake and I to stop fighting, which wasn't hard because we were also still laughing about what just happened when Jake phased, we phased and got some clothes. Now we're on our way to Sam and Emily's place. Good thing too because I'm starving. We entered the house still laughing and I smelled muffins. I watched as Jake went over to Bella and Sam to Emily. Sam ignored Embry's and Jared's complaints and continued kissing his imprint. I'm so glad I haven't imprinted, being tied down to one girl just ain't me. No one can tie me down.

As I walked over to the table the only seat available was near Bella so I guess I should apologize. Besides it will be funny to see the guy's reaction to the big and bad Paul apologize. I was going to apologize before I started to eat and give her one of my best breathtaking "Paul smiles," who knows, maybe the leech lover will faint at my extreme sexiness.

That WAS the plan but when I looked into her eyes my whole world changed. I was lost in her eyes. At that moment I didn't notice anyone in the world except me and Bella. Like my whole reason to live was to protect and love Bella. The song OMG by Usher was going through my head as I looked into Bella's beautiful deep brown eyes.

The last thought I had was _'oh man did I just imprint on the vampire girl'_ before I heard loud growling and then felt something hard hitting my face knocking me to the floor. Jake was being dragged out the house by Embry and Jared followed by Sam.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After staring into Paul's eyes for I don't know how long, there was some growling-like sound, then Jake punched Paul in the face. Next thing I know Jared and Embry are dragging him outside. I just stared at them with a shocked expression as Sam followed them outside. I looked down at Paul who looks confused and is still sitting on the floor.

"Paul are you alright?" I asked with concern.

Paul didn't answer and seemed to be in deep thought. So I did the only thing I could think of, I knelt down next to him and shook his shoulders. Being this close to his face made me want to kiss him. _Wait_ **what?** Did I just say I want to_ kiss_ Paul? The guy that just tried to maul me less than a half an hour ago outside of Jacob's house. What? Have I gone insane?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul cursing then asking what just happened.

"Well Jacob punched you in the face then Embry and Jared dragged him outside. Oh and Sam followed them. Paul are you okay?" I asked at the end concerned for reasons unknown to myself. Paul jumped up then grabbed his head probably from the dizziness.

"Whoa head rush" he said then sat down. Emily gave him some water and he drunk it in less than 5 seconds.

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

We had just got back from the woods. I wonder what Bella will think of me. I hope she doesn't hate me for being a monster. She couldn't, could she? I mean she hung out with leeches for god sake; of course this wouldn't freak her out. I hope...

When we got to the house Bella was talking with Emily while Jared and Embry were pigging out on muffins. Ha funny, wolves acting like pigs. I smiled to myself

After a while of talking to Bella I noticed Paul sit down next to my Bella. I sent him a low warning growl, to low for Bella to hear, which he ignored. He was about to start eating but I guess he decided to say something to Bella first because he turned to look at her. I swear if he insults her, I'm stabbing him with the nearest knife or fork I can find. Then when their eyes met Bella froze next to me. After a minute, I realized what had just happened. I can't believe he imprinted on Bella. MY Bella. That, that… I can't even think off a bad enough word to call him.

Before I knew what I was doing I punched Paul in the face (not that I regretted it or anything because I didn't). Next thing I know I'm being dragged out the house by Embry and Jared followed by Sam. By the time we were in the middle of the yard I phased, thinking of ways to murder Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I am so so very sorry that I took forever to update. =( I'm a bad bad person for making you guys wait so long. I was going to update when school ended but my laptop was being stupid and I had to as my mom to fix the Microsoft word. Also I will try to update on my other story New Love New Life Old Problems, but I lost the next chapter so I have to rewrite it. I will try my best to update either tonight or tomorrow but I make no promises.. So I'm going to stop with the author notes and give you what you've been waiting for, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I saw Paul on the street and he told me " You do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does." it was a hurtful thing for him to say but its true " yea your right Paul but I wish I owned the wolf pack" He just looked at me shook his head and walked away.**

**On with the story:**

Bella POV

After a while I heard a howl. I was asking Emily what had just happened between Jake and Paul but she just told me it wasn't her place to tell, and then she walked out the room. Paul walked into the living room and came out with a soda. _Where does he get this stuff from?_

He must have seen the confused look on my face while I was just staring at him because he asked me " what?" in what I believe was an attempt to sound innocent, but I swear he was trying to hold in his laughter.

I just shook my head and asked him " where do you get this stuff from?" Now it was his turn to be confused so I decided to explain. "You walk into the living room empty handed and come out with a soda."

He shrugged his shoulders then opened the soda. It exploded all over his chest, which was bare. I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard I had to hold on to the counter before I fell. Paul just looked annoyed. Then he walked into the living room again and came out with a super soaker.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god you wouldn't." I gasped.

Paul smiled with an evil glint in his eye " I would" was all he said before he sprayed me.

I ran outside and hid behind a bush, and then I noticed the water hose and had a great idea. I sneaked over to the water hose and grabbed it. "Oh Paul..?" I said with a innocent voice and he appeared out of nowhere. Before he could say anything I sprayed him with the hose. He was soaking wet from head to toe in a matter of seconds.

After that I ran away as fast as I could with the hose still in my hands. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and ran smack into a wall, wait not a wall Jacob. He caught me before I fell and helped me stand upright. "Bells why are you all wet?" he asked very confused.

"To make a long story short, Paul attacked me with water." I said while trying to catch my breath.

Jared whispered something to Embry and they both started cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them because I truly didn't know what there was to laugh at.

"If you really want to know, we can see your bra through your shirt." Jared said while still laughing.

I looked down and sure enough to my horror I saw my black bra with flaming purple hearts and I started blushing and covered myself with my arms. That just made them laugh more and I was getting annoyed so I sprayed them with the hose on full blast, and they stopped laughing a.s.a.p.

"Hey what was that for?" They asked at the same time.

"For being the stupid perverts that you are." with that said I turned around and stormed off into the house.

I walked into the kitchen where Emily was cooking and asked, " Hey Emily do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Sure, but why do you need a shirt?" Emily asked while putting her cake into the oven. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin, "oh my, what happened to you? Of course you can borrow a shirt follow me upstairs."

I followed her to what must be hers and Sam's room. It was a nice room, sky blue walls with a darker blue rug. "Bella dear you're going to need some bottoms too, your soaked. What happened?" she asked yet again.

It _was_ true though, I am soaking wet." I got into a water fight with Paul," I said sheepishly. I'm an eight teen year old girl who has water fights, really? _Then again, this is probably normal teenager stuff; I wouldn't know seeing as I had to raise my mother all my life._ I thought to myself

Emily laughed and I giggled as well. She threw me a shirt and some pants then left the room to give me some privacy. After I changed I noticed the shirt was really low cut and showed some cleavage. I was still slightly embarrassed about Jared's little comment outside and now this? _Whatever, Bella just calm down and go with the flow_. I told myself. _I really need to stop talking to myself.._

I walked to the stairs only to see Paul standing at the bottom of them talking to Quil. As I started to walk down the stairs Paul looked at me and smiled, I smiled back without thinking. _My God, he has an attractive smile._ Quil looked at me then Paul then back to me and made a face that looked like he wanted to barf, I rolled me eyes at him. I was almost down the stairs when I tripped over the thin air. Paul caught me while Quil started laughing. I blushed when I noticed Paul taking his time to let go of me.

"First, water fights now this? I guess you two can't keep your hands off each other" Quil laughed while he said this.

I was too annoyed to blush. "Listen here Quil, laugh while you can but remember this I know where you live. Sleep with one eye open," I used my best threatening look.

Quil decided to try me and ask, "Is that a threat or a promise?" he winked at me. Ugh, Quil is so annoying.

Then I thought of something good that would shut him up.. I hope. "The last person who tested me like that 'mysteriously' disappeared and was never seen again." I glared at him with a creepy smile on my face.

Quil shivered and gulped, and with that I smiled and walked away. Ha! I'm sure he won't be messing with me again. I glanced back and saw him say something and Paul smack him on the back of the head.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I was talking about what kind of food tasted better with Quil when Bella started walking down the stairs. I looked up at her with a stupid grin on my face. Damn imprinting is controlling my facial expressions now, crap.

She smiled back and my heart restarted. Quil looked at Bella then to me and back at Bella, whatever he did made Bella rolled her eyes at him. She tripped over her own feet at the bottom of the stairs and I caught her, automatically. Without thinking, I held her for a bit too long.

I let her go when she started blushing. Quil made an idiotic comment, and then my Bella threatened him. She was so hot when she threatened people. After she walked away leaving a very scared looking Quil, he composed his face and said " Leave it to Paul to make innocent little Bella lethal."

I hit him in the back of the head and he complained with an "ouch."

My response was a very common "shut up dude" before going to sit on the end of the couch. Jacob sat on the other end which left the middle sit empty. I wasn't trying to get close to Jacob, not that I was afraid of him or anything just for Bella's sake.

Just then Bella sat in a seat across from me and Jake, looking like a determined woman with a plan.

"Okay, which one of you would like to explain to me what happened earlier?" She asked us. We both knew she was talking about when Jake punched me, followed by the guys dragging him out of the house. Jake and I looked at Bella then looked at each other trying to figure out what to say to her.

"What do you mean Bells?" Jake asked her, so I followed his lead and played dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I was trying to play it cool. I did not want to have this conversation right now.

"I'm not buying that. You have two choices: either one of you tell me now or I castrate the both of you." Was she always this evil? Both Jake and I gulped.

Now, I'm kind of feeling scared because I was have a feeling she might actually do that, and from the look on Jake's face he was thinking the same thing.

"I think it would be best for Paul to explain it, bye Bella" Jake said then left out the house. _What a traitor_. Bella stared at the door that Jake fled out of then looked back at me. "Okay Paul, care to explain?"

_I guess I have too now. _"Can we go for a walk?" I asked her knowing I would have to explain everything to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a good excuse. My laptop wasn't working and my mom had to download stuff on it to fix it. And I'm going to update my other stories soon I promise, and just for you guys, I have an A/N at the bottom ;) and it's the summery of a story or two that I might post soon. They are really good and I know I should focus on one story at a time but when I have an idea I just have to write it out. Anyway I love your reviews and they make me happy. So please review =) you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: Jasper came to my house the other day and told me " You do not own twilight!" I was like " I know I know don't have to keep reminding me, the truth hurts :(" Jasper then used his empathy power stuff to make me feel happy then he took me shopping. Yay Jasper's the best lol**

**Paul POV**

_Previously_

" _I think it would be best for Paul to explain it by Bella." Jake said then ran out of the house. What a traitor, I mean come on who does that? Bella starred at the door Jake just ran out of, then back at me. " Okay Paul, care to explain?" I gulped, I guess I have to now. " Can we take a walk?" I asked her knowing I would have to explain everything to her._

We were walking slowly down the beach until Bella stopped and said if I didn't tell her what that was about she would kill both me and Jacob.

"If I tell you could you still kill Jacob for running away?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.I sighed and took a deep breath, well here goes nothing. "Bella I imprinted"

"What is that and what does it have to do with what happened?" She asked me, well she is straight forward I give her that.

"Imprinted is when a werewolf finds their true love, the one he is meant to be with forever, their soul mate. When he looks into her eyes its like the world changes and nothing matters but that one girl." I stopped and turned in front of her, I lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Bella I imprinted on you." She froze and didn't respond. I couldn't take the silence so I started waving my hands in front of her face saying "Bella? Earth to Bella, hello?"

After a few minutes she finally snapped out of it. "Y-You i-imprinted o-o-on me?" Bella asked clearly shocked. I just nodded my head. " I need some time to think about this." She said and started walking again. I

slowly followed behind her like a lost puppy._ Hey, she never said she wanted to be alone._

After a few minutes she sat down on the sand just staring at the water. I sat next to her, she didn't say a word and neither did I. I was giving her time to think. I wasn't going to push to do anything she didn't want to do. I know that that leech broke her heart and she is afraid of that happening again. I'm not that cold hearted and uncaring enough to break the heart of this angel next to me.

Eventually, Bella started mumbling to herself. "That's why Jake hit him?" I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I just kept quiet. ''sugar honey iced tea. I can't believe this, cookies rabbit's apple pie." She whispered to herself.

_Cookies Rabbit's Apple Pie?_

Couldn't she just say crap? I tried to hold in my laugh and failed. As soon as the chuckle came out Bella snapped out of it and looked at me.

" What's so funny?" she asked.

"Cookies rabbit's apple pie?" I asked while smirking at her and raising an eyebrow.

She looked down and blushed a cute little blush. "Uh you wasn't suppose to hear that." I laughed more and she splashed me with some water. I looked at her and she was acting innocent.

"Do you really want to start another water fight young lady?" She thought about it for a moment then picked up some sand and smashed it on my chest. I looked at her, then down at my chest and back to her.

"What was that for?" I asked her clearly shocked.

"For calling me young lady." She stuck her tongue at me, then stood up and ran. I chased her and easily caught up with her.

I threw her over my shoulder. "You have a choice, either apologize or I throw you into the water." She was hitting me on my back with her tiny fist.

" I will never apologize!" she yelled.

"Then into the water you go," I told her as I approached the water.

"Okay okay okay you win I'm sorry! " she yelled.

"Sorry for what?" I asked her.

She sighed, " I'm sorry for throwing sand and water on your abs. " she giggled as I put her down.

"It was nice though" she whispered into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine from her closeness and her breath on my ear. I was so distracted that I didn't noticed her grab some sand and put it in my hair.

"NOT!" She yelled as she ran towards Sam's place. I was too in shock to run after her.

**A/N: the name of the new story I'm writing is called Never Say Never**

**Summary: Bella goes to see Jacob. He imprints on Angela and they kiss. Bella gets jealous and tries to attack Angela. Edward witnesses this and runs away heartbroken never to return. Bella is all alone and has no friends now. She believes she will never find love again. Which probably is true sense she is so mean to everybody. Bella never gets over what happened and becomes eviler then Leah.**

**Okay, I'm thinking about making Bella apart of the pack but I'm not sure. But there you have it the sneak peak summary of my new story I might post. Oh yeah and the name of it came from when I was listening to Justin Bieber's song Never Say Never.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy. Plus the heat makes me forgetful. Hope you like chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I was hanging out with Alex Meraz, Taylor Lautner, and some of the other twilight guys and gals when I decided it was time to tell them the big news. "As you all know Taylor told me I do not own Twilight." they all nodded their head then I looked at Taylor who smiled because he wanted to tell the rest "After I got her to admit that she doesn't own twilight I proposed to her and she said yes!" Everyone congratulated us. =)**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I cant believe Paul imprinted on me! I still don't know what to think about it but I'm just going to let the pieces fall where they may. I feel whole when I'm with Paul, it doesn't hurt to think about the Cullen's anymore. Its like Edward never existed, the whole in my heart that he left is gone. But I'm not going to rush into anything with Paul either. Just because Paul imprinted on me doesn't mean I cant mess with him. Maybe it was a little childish to throw sand and water on him but it was fun. What can I say he brings the child out of me. Its like I can just be me around him, I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not.

When I was with Edward it was like I was a little doll that he controlled but I feel free when I'm with Paul. I can do what ever I want without being held back. I can have fun and act like the little girl inside me that's been waiting forever to get out. Always having to be the mature one while living with Renee never gave me time to be a kid, never let lose and have fun. Its not easy being the parent for your parent.

I walked into the house to see the guys dancing to the tooth rush tango from blues clues. I couldn't help but laugh as Embry and Quil looked like idiots trying to dance with toothbrushes. They looked more like monkeys then wolves to me. Sam and Emily were shaking their heads with amusement. then I noticed Jacob was back.

"So Jake have a nice run?" I asked him casually but with a slight glare at him.

"Umm h-hey Bells." Jake stuttered. I rolled my eyes at him and threw a pillow at him and missed because he dodged it. I was about to throw another one but someone beat me to it. It hit Jacob in the head and he dramatically fell backwards in his chair. I looked back to see that it was Paul who threw the pillow.

I walked over to Jacob who was still on the floor, and looked down at him shaking my head at him. "Jacob your such a drama queen" I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Am not" he said sounding like a three year old.

"Am too" I argued back for the fun of it. It was quite funny, we went back and forth with that for about 25 minutes before Sam cleared his throat, "children" he said.

"Hey I'm not a child" I protested.

He chuckled, he actually chuckled! "Yet your acting like one" I stuck my tongue out at him then when into the kitchen to see what Emily was doing. She looked like she was baking a cake.

"Hey mind some help?" I offered. She turned around and smiled at me, "sure Bella."

After we finished the cake, and finished our flour fight. Flour was everywhere. We cleaned up a little Emily turned the radio on and one of my favorite songs came on, 3 am by Eminem, of course I had to rap with the lyrics.

* * *

The song ended and my other favorite by Eminem came on, Not Afraid. Of course I had to rap the lyrics.

By the time I finished I didn't notice the guys had time in. They were looking at me with wide eyed and open mouth, clearly surprised. Well all except Jake who had a smug look on his face, he was the only one who knew about my love for singing and rapping. He also was the only one who heard me sing and rap, Charlie my own dad doesn't even know. But now the whole pack knows now and Emily. I felt the blush rush up to my face, it's a good thing my cheeks are covered in flours, it hides the blush a little. "What?" I asked as the blush got deeper.

"Sense when can you, innocent little Bella, rap?" Embry asked, now all the guys looked amused except for Paul who looked at awe.

"Since ever" I said to get them off my case. They all, aside from Paul, started laughing. I was getting annoyed so I threw flour in their face. "Hey!" they said in unison

"Shut up before I, quoting Lil Wayne, pick the world up and drop it on your head." I said.

"Aw don't be like that, it was pretty hot to be honest." Quil said which made Jake and Paul growl and glare at him. I felt the blush come back on my face.

After a while of joking around with the guys and Emily, I decided it was time to go home and feed Charlie. It was pretty late. I said my goodbyes to everyone and Jake offered to drive me home but I told him I could get there on my own.

When I got home Charlie had ordered a pizza, I didn't have to cook for him. I grabbed a slice, ate it then went up to my room so I could get ready for bed. That night I went to bed thinking of the day I had and the events that took place. I still cant believe Paul imprinted on me. That means I wasn't meant to be with Edward, I wasn't meant to be a blood sucking vampire. If Edward had went threw with my wish I wouldn't have met Paul, my true soul mate. I wasn't in love with Paul yet, but I could see myself falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me no own twilight =(**

**Bella POV**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. Without looking I put it to my ear. "Hello…." nothing "hello…. Hello?" UGH, I open my eyes and look to see that I have a text message, not a call. Oh now I feel stupid now. I didn't know who the text was from because I didn't recognize the number. It said:

_Hey Bella wanna hang out later? = )_

I was confused as to who was asking me to hang out with them, it was kind of creepy. I wrote back:

_**Umm who is this and how did you get my number? =/**_

A second later the mystery person wrote back.

_Too answer your question, Its Paul =) and I stole your number out of Jake's phone, because I'm cool like that :D_

Oh my gosh, Paul stole my number from Jake's phone, most girls would be mad about that but for some reason I feel special and loved. I think its so cute that he went through all that just to get my phone number. Wait a sec doesn't Jake lock his phone with a password he wont even tell me? How did Paul get into his contacts?

**Oh hey Paul. Wait a second Jake locks his phone? how did you get into his contacts?**

I just sat there waiting for him to text back… Finally!

_It wasn't hard to guess his password. It was your name. Big surprise -note sarcasm-_

_But back to the subject do you want to hang out later?_

That's kind of creepy that Jake's password is my name. Just then Charlie knocked on my door. "Hey Bells, just wanted to let you know I'm going fishing with Harry. Don't miss me too much."

"Okay dad and have you ever heard of waiting for me to say come in?" I asked and he just chuckled and left. Then I texted Paul back:

**I would love to hang out with you! Around what time?**

I needed to know how much time I have to get ready. I don't want to look a mess, do I? Nope, I want Paul to think that I'm cu- What am I thinking! Shut up mind!

_I will pick you up at noon. See you soon. =)__ Hey it rhymed!_

Alright, I have til noon to get ready. What time is it now? I thought to myself. I looked at the clock, its 10 am. I have 2 hours to get ready. I got out of bed and grabbed my stuff then went to take a shower.

After I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around myself, I went into my room.

_What to wear? What to wear?_ I thought to myself. I took out apart my whole closet and dressers looking for something to wear. After about 30 minutes I found the outfit I would wear. It was black shorts that came up to my thigh and a spaghetti strap tank top. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I was wearing black and white converse. I checked the time, it's 11:30 I still have enough time to eat. I went down stairs into the kitchen and didn't feel like cooking anything so I just got a bowl of fruity pebbles cereal and a glass of milk. I bet your wondering why I don't put the milk in my cereal. I'll tell you why, I don't like soggy cereal, I like it dry and crunchy.

After I finished my cereal which took about 10 minutes seeing as I had seconds, there was a knock on the door. It cant be Paul, its too early. I went to the door to see who it was, it in fact was Paul.

"Hey Paul I thought you wasn't coming for like another 20 minutes." I said with a smile on my face, I'm kind of glad he came early.

He scratched his neck and looked up at the sky then back down at me "umm I couldn't wait any longer, and my house is kind of boring." he admitted sheepishly .

"Paul are you blushing?" I gasped.

"No I don't blush, I have no idea what your talking about" his blush got brighter.

"Suuuurrrrre you don't," I sarcastically then laughed. I walked inside and motioned for him to follow.

"I will just be a minute I need to get something then we can go where ever it is you plan on taking me." I said as I realized I have no idea where we are going. I ran up the stairs and got my purse and my phone. Paul was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I tripped again at the bottom of the stairs and as I prepared to hit the floor he caught me.

"If you keep this up I'm going to think your falling on purpose." he laughed.

"Shut up and lets go." I said walking out the house and he was behind me.

"Bella want to do me a favor?" he asked once we were in the car. I looked at him curiously. "Well I might of played a prank on Jacob as revenge for running away the other day," he started but I cut him off.

"What kind of prank?" I had a evil smile on my face because I love to prank people and I like revenge.

He saw my evil smile then continued. "When I stole his phone I also changed his contacts. So could you call him, _Kei$ha_?" He smiled a smile similar to mine.

"This is going to be fun." I exclaimed as I got my phone out my purse. I dialed Jake's number waiting for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_ he asked sounding confused but excited.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy grab my glasses I'm out the door gonna hit the city before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack, 'cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back._" I sung into the phone doing my best Kei$ha impression. Then I heard Jake scream.

"OH MY GOD KEI$HA IS ON MY PHONE, OH MY GOD" then he cleared his throat "Can I have your autograph?_" _he asked and I decided to just hang up on him.

As soon as I hung up I laughed and did was Paul. We sat in the car laughing for a good five minutes before Paul started the car, but then we started laughing again because when he turned the radio on, the song I was just singing was on. How ironic?

After another ten minutes of laughing Paul pulled off and we were headed wherever Paul was taking me.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Paul asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I said. He said I could go first.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Brown. Yours?"

"Brown and gray? Why is yours brown?" I asked

"It's the color of your eyes. Why is yours brown and gray?" _aww he is so sweet when he wants to be_.

"I have my reasons. When is your birthday?" I wasn't going to tell him that its because his eyes are brown and his wolf fur is gray. That sounds too obsessive.

"December 25"

I turned to look at him, "are you serious?" I asked in disbelief that his birthday was on Christmas.

"Yeah I am" he said with a smirk.

"Wow" was all I said.

We continued the game for a while then Paul parked. We got out the car and I saw nothing but woods.

"Paul what are we doing here?" I asked him.

"This is only part of it, we have to walk the rest of the way. Its not a long walk though, only one or two miles." he said.

"You could have warned me we would be hiking." I told him.

"Hey, look at the bright side, at least your not wearing heels." _Well that is true._ I just shrugged.

"Lead the way wolf boy." I said.

Paul took my hand and started pulling me towards the woods. My heart sped up when his warm hand grabbed mine. I could hold his hand for the rest of my life. I couldn't help the feeling of belonging when I was near him.

After about an hour of hiking we arrived at a clearing. I looked around, it was beautiful. There was a big pond on the far left side, a lot of beautiful trees with colorful flowers, and beautiful flowers on the ground. I let go of Paul's hand and looked around, I spun around to see the whole clearing. Paul came and pulled me to the ground to sit down. I leaned into him.

"Its beautiful." I told him.

"I come here to think sometimes. Its great" Paul said softly.

We stayed there for a few hours, just talking and taking in the beauty of this place. It was like the outside world wasn't there. We were in our own little world just enjoying each others company.

Paul and I were just staring into each others eyes when I noticed how close we were to each other. I could feel Paul's breath on my face. I leaned towards him, and he closed the distance. The moment our lips met, it was like fireworks. The kiss was soft and passionate, there was a lot of love in the kiss as well. I never wanted to stop but sadly had to break the kiss.

"wow" we both said at the same time while trying to catch our breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I know its been really long sense I last updated my story. I will try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Well here is Chapter 7**

We were walking in a comfortable silence back to the car, I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. I'm pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot.

"Bella, we're having a bon fire later, would you like to go?" Paul asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Of course, I would love to go! When does it start?" I was excited to have more time with Paul.

"It kind of starts, in a few minutes, everyone is already down there." He said while looking down at the sand.

I grabbed his hands without thinking and said, "then what are we waiting for?" His head shot up in surprise when I grabbed his hand but then looked down at our hands and smiled.

The bon fire was on the cliff the guys go cliff diving on. When we arrived Emily was cooking something that smelled like hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill, and Kim was talking to her. Some of the guys were around the fire and some were just standing around and talking.

When Paul and I walked over, I could feel people staring, or maybe that was just my paranoia. I noticed Jake look at mine and Paul's intertwined hands and start to shake a little. I was about to say something to him when Emily called me.

"Hey Bella" she said and motioned me over to where she and Kim was. I let go of Paul's hand immediately feeling the lost of his warmth and walked over to Emily and Kim. "Hey girls" I said to them. "Hi Bella" Kim said.

"Sooo What's up?" I asked dragging out the O in so.

Emily was about to say something but Kim cut her off. "what's up? The real question is what's up with you and Paul. Come on girl spill" Kim said making me blush.

"I don't know what your talking about" I tried playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, I can see it in your eyes. Plus you're a terrible liar." I blushed even more.

"Kim leave the girl alone." Emily my savior.

"fine" Kim said with a pout.

"Okay now back to my original question." I said to them.

"nothing much is up, just the usual thing that goes with being a wolf girl" Emily said, making the three of us laugh.

After a while of talking and listening to stories I was half sleep in Paul's arms. I could have stayed there forever, but Jake just had to interrupt. "Hey Bella, or should I say hey Ke$ha ." it took me a minute to remember what he was talking about, then my eyes shot open to look at him. " I have no idea what your talking about." I said calmly, but Jake knew me to well to fall for it.

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about. Bella, I know your number by heart, and also" I waited for Jake to continue but he just pulled out his phone and pushed a button.

Then my phone started ringing. "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anything at anytime at all, down here with my best buddy." It was the friends song from sponge bob, I recorded from the T.V and the Jake and me singing in the back round.

"Okay 1. I know it was you who called me this morning. And 2. I thought you changed that ring tone months ago." Jake said. The others were laughing at the ring tone. I just focused on Jake hopping that I wouldn't blush.

"There was no way you was getting me to remove that. Just because your tone deaf doesn't mean I have to remove stuff from my phone." I said with a smirk on my face.

"hey I am not tone de-" Jake stopped in mid sentence to think. "okay maybe my singing is that bad."

I laughed at him. "trust me it is" Jake made a hurt face.

"Awe Bells that's hurtful" Jake complained. I could tell he was faking so I just said.

"Oh suck it up" then I stuck my tongue at him. I could feel Paul shaking with silent laughter, as I was still leaning on him. Jake stuck his tongue back at me and we did that for about thirty minute, I think, before Jake said he was hungry and went to get more food.

I was falling asleep again, and I faintly remember Jake telling Paul he should take me home before I felt a pair of strong arms carry me away from the cliff.

-O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O -

I felt someone nudge my shoulder and call my name a couple times. "I don't want to get up." I complained. This time the voice was more clear. "Bella I don't think your dad would like it if I carried you into your house. And I don't feel like getting shot right now." Paul said.

After a few moments I lazily opened my eyes. "Hey Paul" I said sleepily. He smiled a breath taking smile and I smiled back. "Are you awake now?" He said, I just nodded my head. He got out the car and before I could even blink he opened my door and helped me get out. He walked me to the door, then turned around to go when he was sure I wouldn't fall. "wait" I grabbed him by the shoulder and he turned around. When he was fully facing me, I got onto my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. It was a short, sweet and innocent little kiss. When we pulled apart he was smiling and I'm sure I was smiling like an idiot. "goodnight Bella" he said and then kissed me on the cheek before walking back to his car. "goodnight Paul" I watched him pull off before unlocking the house door and going straight to bed, after telling Charlie I was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! It would have been updated sooner but my stupid laptop decided to loose what part of this chapter I had ready. **

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight **

**4 months later **

It's been about 3 and a half months since Paul and I started officially dating. It's been 2 months since the first time I punched Jessica Stanley for her trash talking and rumors. A month since I choked Jessica's little snob follower Lauren. One week since me and Paul has been together, together for the first time. And a few days since I beat up Lauren and Jessica up for more trash talking.

I almost got kicked out of Forks high, I refused to apologize though. Charlie got the school to let me back in as long as I don't send anyone to the hospital again, I can stay.

This morning I woke up feeling fine. I took my shower like always then I walked downstairs. The smell of pop tarts hit my nose then something went wrong. I felt it before it came, I ran back upstairs to the bathroom and start throwing up violently. I felt someone's pull back my hair and I'm pretty sure it was Charlie.

When I finished I got up and rinsed my mouth out. "You alright Bells?" Charlie asked sounding concerned. "Yeah dad, I'm fine, probably just ate something that didn't agree with me or it's my time of the month" I said to assure him that I was fine, and to get rid of him.

"umm, well maybe you should sit out school today, or something" He said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm going to work" He said as he left the bathroom, then after a while I heard the front door open and close.

I sighed as I walked slowly back to my bedroom and got into bed. I fell asleep after a while, then woke up with the strangest craving for chocolate covered chicken nuggets. I found that weird but shrugged it off and went downstairs and started cooking some chicken nuggets. Then I melted a chocolate bar.

I sat down at the table which my food and a glass of sprite. I dipped the chicken nugget into the chocolate and bit into it. It tasted so good that I actually moaned while eating it. I was halfway through eating when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled because I didn't feel like walking over and opening it. I heard the door open and close, then footsteps making their way to the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful" Paul said with a smile as he walked over to me. He stopped when he was right next to me and wrinkled his nose. " What in the world are you eating. Is that chicken nuggets in chocolate?" He looked grossed out kinda.

"Yes it is, and its good" I said, as I ate another nugget. "and I thought the pack ate anything" he mumbled to himself but of course I heard him. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my sprite. He sat next to me and attempted to steal my sprite. I playfully swatted his hand away, "get your own"

He laughed and took a sip of my soda anyway. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Any reason your not in school Bella?" He as me. "Sick" I said while turning to look at him. "you don't look sick" he had his eye brow raised then faked gasp " Bella don't tell me your cutting school now."

I rolled my eyes. " I'm not sick now but I _was_ sick this morning. Aren't you suppose to be on patrol anyway?" I questioned him with my eye brow raised in attempt to mock him. He chuckled at my failed attempt and said "speaking of patrol, I should go before Sam bites my head off for being late." He stood up and I did too. We walked to the door then he turned around and kissed me briefly on the lips before walking out the door. I watched him until he disappeared into the woods.

I decided to do some cleaning so I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen for a bit. I went back up to my room after cleaning and just laid on my bed listening to music. I don't know when I drifted of to sleep but when I woke up it was kinda dark outside. I looked at my clock to see that it was six thirty. Charlie's not home yet? That's weird.

I walked downstairs just to make sure, and I was right. No Charlie. He probably is just working late, I told myself.

I started staring out the window into the woods when I saw something move out there. I wasn't sure what if I was seeing things or someone was out there. I don't know why but I started walking outside and towards the woods. I reached the tree line and looked around to see if I saw anything or anyone. "Hello?" I called out. No answer.

I walked in a little father. "anyone out here?" Again, no answer. I continued walking until I walked into something hard and cold. I looked up to see. I must be seeing things. It couldn't be, could it? I blinked a couple times to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"A-A- Alice?" I choked out still in shock. She nodded, "Bella are you okay. I had this vision that you were pregnant! I thought I was going crazy and just had to see it for myself. Bella? Bella"

As soon as I heard Alice say the 'P' word my whole world started spinning then everything went black…

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy =) And I promise you there is no chicken nuggets in chocolate in this chapter lolz XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.. Sadly :'(

**Previously:**

I _started staring out the window into the woods when I saw something move out there. I wasn't sure what if I was seeing things or someone was out there. I don't know why but I started walking outside and towards the woods. I reached the tree line and looked around to see if I saw anything or anyone. "Hello?" I called out. No answer._

_I walked in a little father. "anyone out here?" Again, no answer. I continued walking until I walked into something hard and cold. I looked up to see. I must be seeing things. It couldn't be, could it? I blinked a couple times to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me._

_"A-A- Alice?" I choked out still in shock. She nodded, "Bella are you okay. I had this vision that you were pregnant! I thought I was going crazy and just had to see it for myself. Bella? Bella"_

_As soon as I heard Alice say the 'P' word my whole world started spinning then everything went black…_

**Bella POV:**

I had the weirdest dream ever. I ate chicken nuggets with melted chocolate, I saw Alice in the woods and she told me I was pregnant. I need to stop having sugar before I go to bed. I opened my eyes and saw I was in my living room on the couch. huh wonder how I got down here. I thought to myself. I sat up slowly and stared at the wall. I jumped when I heard a voice say, "would you like some water Bella?" I looked over and saw Alice sitting in Charlie's chair. "A-Alice?"

"Yes Bella its me, Alice" she said as she came and sat next to me. I hesitantly touched her to make sure she was real and not a figment of my imagination. Yep she is real, her skin is as hard and cold as it always has been. "Why are you here Alice?" I asked her confused as to why she would come see me after 10 long months.

"Bella, I had a vision of you pregnant. You took the test and it came out positive" Alice said. This had to be some type of joke, or a nightmare. I have to be dreaming. Yeah that's it, I'm dreaming.

"This is not real, its just a dream" I said to myself shaking my head. "Bella your not dreaming" Alice said.

"prove it Alice, prove that I'm not dreaming then I will believe you!" I said standing up. "How am I suppose to do that?" She asked incredulously. Hmm how would she do that…. "slap me"

"excuse me?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

" prove to me that I'm not dreaming Alice. Slap me" I challenged her. She just stared at me. "Bella I'm not going to slap you! Are you insane"

"maybe I am insane. And maybe I'm just dreaming, if I'm not dreaming you would slap me" I said to her with a straight face. She sighed and then before I knew it I felt a sharp pain across my face. I looked at her in shock. I cant believe Alice just slapped me. I'm pretty sure it probably left a mark, that will be gone soon anyway.

"I'm sorry Bella but you made me do it" She said, looking unhappy that she just slapped me.

Wait a second. Alice is here. She slapped me and I'm not really dreaming. That means that I must really be pregnant! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. This cannot be happening! I cant be pregnant I not even out of high school yet. I'm only 18, this cant be real.

"Its real Bella" I must have been talking out loud because Alice isn't a mind reader. I started pacing back and forth freaking out. "Aren't your visions wrong sometimes?" I asked hoping that this was a mistake.

Alice threw some type of little box at me. I took a look at it and saw that it was a pregnancy test. I gasped and dropped it on the floor, not wanting to touch it.

"it's the only way to find out the truth Bella" Alice said as she came and picked it up. She held it out to me and I sighed and took it. I walked upstairs slowly to the bathroom. Making sure to take my time. I finally made it to the bathroom door and opened the door. I pulled out the pregnancy test out the box. I carefully read the instructions because I had no idea what I was doing. Peeing on a stick is not as easy as it sounds.

After that was done I sat the test on the sink and opened the bathroom door. I was pacing back and forth when Alice came up. "two more minutes" she said. I just nodding and continued pacing.

Two minutes later the timer went off and I stood there frozen. Afraid to go look at the test. This is not just a little stick. This is a little stick that controls my future.

I couldn't go look at it, I was scared to. I think Alice has sensed the fear because she said, "If you would like I'll go check it for you." It took a lot of concentration for me to just nod my head. I watched as Alice walked over to the sink in the bathroom and look at the test. She looked at it for a while then turned around and looked at me. "Bella its positive." Alice said and I just stood there.

"I-Its positive? I'm pregnant" I felt faint. I cant believe that.

"So… Bella who is the father?" Alice asked. OH MY GOD! How will Paul take this. He probably wont like it at all. I mean, we are both too young to become parents. This is not good. I cant believe I forgot about Paul.

"Bella?" Alice asked again.

"his name is Paul" I told her. I know I wasn't going into much detail but I don't think Alice would react good to Paul being a wolf.

"anything else? Like where does he live ect." She asked hinting for more information.

"He lives in La Push… and he is a werewolf.." I said the last part lower.

"A wolf? Bella werewolves are dangerous how could you be so careless and let this happen?" Alice exclaimed.

"They are perfectly safe and would never hurt me. And Alice if your going to go on and on about how werewolves are unstable and not safe then you could just leave because I have had a long day and I really don't want to hear you trash talk about my family" I said to Alice. By the time I was finished she was shocked. Probably shocked that a little Bella told her off.

She blinked a few times staring at me, then she just walked out the house without saying a word. She walked down the stairs and straight out the door. No 'goodbye' or anything, just walked out.

Some so called best friend she is. Why did she even come over here if she was just gonna walk out. Forget her, I don't need Alice. Not like I care…..

I felt something leaking down my cheek, I touched my cheek and sure enough traitor tears were falling down them. I just stood there sobbing for my ex best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight**

**Bella POV**

I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, or that Alice just walked out on me like that. What was I going to say to Paul? He's going to be mad when I tell him, I'm sure of it. He is probably going to yell at me and leave just like E- _he _did.. _No Paul isn't like that. Get yourself together Bella. He is going to find out sooner or later if you don't tell him. _

Maybe I could hide it. When I start showing I'll just wear bigger clothes so nobody notices. _That will only work for a little while. _I reminded myself, after about five months I'm probably going to be huge. Forget five months I'm probably going to be huge by month three. What will the kids at school think. What will my Charlie think?

Oh my god I forgot about Charlie! He is going to kill me. No wait. First he is going to kill Paul then he will kill me. He'll shoot us both. Me for getting pregnant. Paul for making me pregnant.

I've seen how Alice reacted and she _use _to be - unless she was faking the whole time- my best friend. The kids at school are sure to react worst. They will probably start gossiping like they did when I first moved here. I could already hear the things Lauran and Jessica would say '_Oh Bella is such a slut' 'I heard she got knocked and she doesn't know which dude from la push is the baby daddy.' _I swear I hate them. I never hated anything or anyone until I met Jessica and Lauran. They make me so angry that I want to punch something.

_Bella calm down their not even here and your getting all worked up_.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my name being called from downstairs. _Crap Charlie's home! _

I scrambled to get up then ran into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test and the box it was in and hid it. I didn't want Charlie to find it. I heard him call my name again. "Bella?" I wasn't sure I could answer. But then he started coming up the stairs, I ran into my room and tripped once. I put my ipod on a random song and put the ear buds in, I picked up a random book to make it look like I was reading and listening to music.

Charlie opened my door and poked his head into my room. I looked up and pretended to be surprised. I took out one ear bud and said as regularly as I could. "Oh hey Charlie." I put on a fake smile.

"Hey Bells, just wanted to let you know I'm home and didn't get eaten by any fish" he chuckled at his own joke. "did you cook anything?" he asked me.

Crap, getting distracted by Alice I forgot to cook something for Charlie. "umm no, sorry I forgot." I said without looking directly at Charlie.

"well that's okay kiddo. Because I brought some pizza. Want some?" Charlie asked with a smile. I shook my head no. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep for the night." I said and Charlie went back downstairs.

I stayed up more then half the night thinking. My brain wouldn't shut up. Around midnight I finally went to sleep.

That next morning I woke up hoping yesterday was just a dream, but a strange feeling told me it wasn't. I got ready for school. I didn't even pay much attention to what I was wearing, I just picked up some clothes and put them on.

I slowly walked downstairs hoping Charlie had already went to work. To my luck he had. I quickly ate some cereal- which I didn't throw back up thank goodness- and was on my way to school.

That was the longest day of school I have ever had, it seemed to go by more slow then ever. I was extra quiet and Angela noticed. She kept asking questioning my quietness but I just shrugged it off and acted like it was nothing.

As soon as the last bell rung I rushed to my truck, to avoid anymore questions. I walked into my house and saw a note on the door from Charlie. _How'd I miss that this morning? _I wondered as I picked it up and read it. It said:

_Bella, I'll be working late tonight. don't wait up for me._

At least now I can avoid any awkward conversation with Charlie.

I walked straight up to my room. It took me less then an hour to finish my homework. So I just sat there thinking about how I can tell Paul that I'm pregnant. I cant just come out and say, 'hey Paul how's it going? By the way I'm pregnant with your baby.' That is not a good way to tell him. Maybe I can wait it out, until I start really showing. No that might make him madder. How can I tell Paul without freaking him out or making him mad? He is probably going to be mad. This is all my fault. Why didn't we use protection?

What am I going to do about the baby? Abortion? No I cant kill my baby. Adoption? I cant put my baby in a foster home. Wait a minute, when did I start thinking of it as 'my baby'? I don't know but what I do know is, even if Paul doesn't want this baby I'm going to keep it.

**AN: sorry its so short. This chapter is mostly just about what's on Bella's mind. I promise next chapter will be better.**


	11. Chapter 11

I am currently pacing back and forth in my room. I haven't seen Paul in a few days and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I still don't know how am I going to tell Paul about the pregnant thing. And I REALLY don't know what to say to Charlie about it. I've been avoiding him as much as possible.

Emily invited me over later today, apparently they're having a bon fire for two new wolves, but she didn't tell me who phased. Weird.

I'm nervous about seeing the others. What if I accidentally blurt out my 'news' in front of everyone and they all hate me?

I tried not to think as got dressed. I was going to drive to la Push in a hour or so. I spent forty five minutes getting ready, wouldn't have took so long if I wasn't so nervous. My hands were shaking and stomach was doing flips. I drove to la push extra slowly so I wouldn't crash into anything like a parked car.

After about twenty minutes I made it to Emily's house. I got out the car and of course being myself I tripped, I felt a pair of arms catch me. I knew those arms anywhere. I looked up and of course it was Paul. Despite my nervousness I could not help the smile that spread across my face when I saw him.

"Nice of you to drop by Bella" he chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss was barely even a second long and I was already dizzy.

"ha ha very funny" I rolled my eyes and attempted to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me.

"what? No 'I missed you Paul, I don't know how I could stand being away from your awesomeness for so long'"

I just rolled my eyes. "cocky much?"

He grinned, "you know it"

After a little kissing he finally let go of my waist, only to put his arm back around me and lead me to the others. Everyone said their greetings and things. I was surprised when I found out the two new wolves were Leah and Seth Clearwater. I didn't know girls could phase, and apparently Leah didn't like it. But I could feel her on that, she was the only girl stuck in a pack of immature boys, and her ex fiancé. That had to be tough. To anyone that didn't really look, would think she was just an angry witch, but if you look closely you could see the pain in her eyes. She's still hurt and she hasn't let Sam go yet. It has to be hard on Sam too. He still loves her but not as much as he loves Emily. It reminds me of me in a way, I was hurt by Edward, still love him but I've found another. I can only hope that Leah finds her other half one day. Even though I don't really know her, no girl should have to go through that much pain and suffering. She caught me staring at her and glared, I immediately looked away to find something to keep me occupied. I stared at the fire, listening to the stories.

As soon as the stories ended, some of the guys went to get more food. Surprisingly Paul didn't, he just kept his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked him. He looked down at me but I didn't look at him. "sure"

As soon as we were up he took my hand in his and started walking towards the beach. "Bella, what's up? You seemed a little off tonight"

So he did notice my weirdness. How do I tell him. "Paul, I- I need to tell you something. I just hope you wont hate me when I tell you this."

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "What is it? You aren't leaving me, are you Bella I swear its anything I did I'm sorry." For a second I saw the real Paul, the one that was hidden under a mask of anger. He was nervous and paranoid, unsure of himself. When he noticed he was showing weakness he changed his expression, to blank again.

"No, no I'm not leaving you. Its- its something else." I choked out.

"What is it then?"

"I-I…. Paul I'm pregnant"

**A/N: sorry it took so long. i've been busy and had writers block. please review and tell me what you think.. and be nice please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry it took so long to post but I got writers block.. And school didn't help with the distractions either. Anyway I hope you like it, don't forget to review :D **

"I-I…. Paul I'm pregnant"

He just stood there in shock. "y-your pregnant?" he stuttered out. I just nodded unable to speak.

"with a baby?" Did he think I was pregnant with a waffle?

"yes with a baby" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was obviously still in shock. I bite my lip waiting for him to say something else.

"Your pregnant? With my baby, right?" I cannot believe he just asked that. Does he seriously think I would have cheated on him.?

"Of course it's your baby, you're the only one I've ever been with!" I could feel slight anger rise in me but I stayed calm. Well as calm as a hormonal pregnant girl who's future baby daddy just questioned whose baby is it could be.

Paul was quiet for a long time, I could have sworn I'd seen him shake a little. I knew he was angry. Its all my fault, I should have been more careful.

I took a step away from him, he didn't even notice.

"I knew you would be mad." I said then turned and ran away, tears fell down my cheeks as I started to run back in the direction of my truck, only tripping once. I could hear Paul calling me and telling me to come back but I didn't stop, I soon made it back to where everyone else was. I tried to be unnoticeable, but failed.

"Hey, what's wrong with Bella?" I heard Jared ask, but I kept walking. I felt a strong pair of arms circle my waist, it was warm and comforting. I knew whose arms belong, I'd know those arms anywhere. It was Jacob.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did Paul do something? Do I need to kick his butt for you?" he was going into protective best friend mode, as I call it.

I just shook my head and pulled out of his arms and ran over to my truck. I noticed he didn't follow me and I was glad he didn't, even though I don't know why. I got to my truck and had just opened the door and climbed in when Paul stopped me.

I didn't look at him.

"Bella, why did you leave?" I could tell there was hurt in his voice a little but he was trying to hide it.

"Your mad at me and I know it. I don't blame you either, this is all my fault and I'm ruining your life, aren't I? I-I'll understand if y-you d-don't w-want anything t-to do with me or this baby ." I had to choke out the last words because my heart stung so much it almost made me drop to my knees. The tears were still falling down my eyes and I was trying to push them back.

"Bells, I'm not mad at you at all, and how could you think that. Of course I want everything to do with you and this baby. It was just a shocker, that's all. None of this is your fault at all. Please don't cry." He gently put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears before pulling me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. After a minute or so, I looked up at him. He looked back down at me. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine, kissing softly. I kissed him back a little more then softly.

After a while he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I was dazed for the moment. All my thoughts were surrounded by Paul.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard growling from behind us. I turned around and saw Jacob standing there, looking angry and shaking. This isn't good

"Jacob!." I said in surprise. He didn't respond. He was glaring at Paul and shaking still. I'm pretty sure I heard Paul growl back.

"H-How much did you hear?" I said hesitantly.

"Your Pregnant? How the hell could you be pregnant?" Jacob growled. This is so not how I wanted to have him find out.

"What does it matter to you anyway Jacob?" Paul growled back at Jacob before I could even say anything. I put my hand on Paul's arm to stop him from stepping closer to Jacob.

"You know I still love her and you go and get her freaking pregnant?" Jacob growled. Even though he wasn't talking to me I flinched at his tone of voice.

"Well your going to have to get over your little crush because she's _**my**_ imprint Jacob." Paul said, glaring at Jacob.

"Paul" I said softly but sternly. I might be his imprint but he still couldn't talk to my best friend that way. I should have known Jacob was still hurting about this imprint thing. I mean, he loved me for so long and I barely noticed, and its not like I stayed single when I moved back to Forks. First with getting with Edward, then going into a post-depression when Edward left and now getting imprinted on and impregnated by Paul. I never thought about how Jacob was feeling. I should have paid more attention.

"I bet Charlie would love to know his only teenage daughter is pregnant by a the man-whore of the Rez." Jacob growled out, still shaking.

Uh oh…

Before I could blink Paul lunged at Jacob and phased. Jacob phased and countered his attack. They were biting and snapping at each other. Loud growls and bone snapping was all that were heard as they disappeared into the woods…


	13. Chapter 13

So** sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I'll try to update more often for now on.**

**_previously_**

_Before I could blink Paul lunged at Jacob and phased. Jacob phased and countered his attack. They were biting and snapping at each other. Loud growls and bone snapping was all that were heard as they disappeared into the woods…_

**Now on with the story**

I stared in horror at the spot where Jacob and Paul disappeared. I didn't notice that my feet began to move towards the woods, by the time I penetrated the treeline, I felt someone pull me back.

"Sam told me to make sure you were okay, and that you wouldn't get yourself hurt." It was Jared.

I couldn't find my voice to say anything so I just looked at him then looked back at the woods, I winced as I heard a pained howl from the woods. This is just like the firs time I Jacob and Paul fought in wolf form with me knowing, but this time its worse because I don't know which one I'm more worried for. My boyfriend or my best friend.

"Bella, come on." Jared began to lead me back to my car, but I stopped and looked back at the woods.

"Paul'll be okay, both him and Jake can handle themselves."

"B-..but what if.."

"Don't even start with the 'what ifs', they'll both be fine. Sam won't let them cause too much damage to each other." He was silent for a minute, looking towards the woods. I looked over there too, hoping Paul was coming.

Instead, it was Embry. "Sam said take Bella home, Jared." Then he looked at me. "Paul will stop by your house before you go to sleep. Don't worry Bells, they're both alright." He gave me an encouraging smile, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but nod to him, my head was full with worry that wouldn't go away until I saw Paul with my own eyes, and felt his arms around me.

I felt Jared nudge me toward the passenger side of my truck, I walked over and hopped in.

The car ride was mostly silent, Jared attempted to make small talk but I was too busy wondering what was going on with Paul and Jake. Jared questioned what happened to my stereo and I told him about how I pulled it out. I even mentioned that it was a gift from one of the Cullens, I didn't even notice the pain was gone when I said their name.

When we pulled up to my house I mumbled a bye to Jared and walked to the house quietly. I forgot my house key, not that it mattered. Charlie forgot to lock the door, again.

After I said my hi and byes to Charlie I ran up to my room and didn't bother to change into my pajamas, I threw my window wide open and waited for Paul.

_1 hour..._

_an hour and a half..._

_2 hours and a half.._

I was getting more worried by the second, what if Jacob hurt him so bad he couldn't come over here tonight, or vice versa and he was feeling to ashamed to face me. Or what if he changed his mind and didn't want me or the baby. My hands went to my stomach at that thought. I don't think I could mother a child by myself.

I heard a quiet _thump _on the other side of my room, near the window, I turned my head to see Paul standing there with a few bruises and scratches that look like their almost healed. I ran over to him (the best I cold without tripping over my own feet) and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. Before I knew it there were tears falling down my cheeks, not tears of sadness but tears of relief that he's okay.

"shh Bella, don't cry." Paul said softly as he lifted my chin and kissed my tears away before gently kissing my lips. I kissed him back, the worry I had a few minutes ago completely gone. Paul picked me up and sat on my bed, placing me in his lap. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His scent always helped me calm down.

" I was so worried about you. Both of you." I said, I could see Paul grimace slightly before straightening out his face.

"I'm perfectly fine, a few scratches and bruises can't being me down."

I hesitated before asking. "and Jacob?"

"He's still angry, but physically he's alright."

"This is all my fault." I sighed.

"No its not.." Paul's looked to the door and then set me on my bed. He whispered, "Charlie's coming upstairs, I'll be back as soon as he's gone." He pecked my lips then hopped out the window.

A minute later Charlie busted into my room with his shot gun. "I heard noise, are you alright Bells?" He said looking around my room, looking in my closet and under my bed.

What the hell?

"I'm fine dad, did you need something?" I said hiding my annoyance.

"I could have sworn I heard someone in here with you?" He said, scratching his head with confusion. Thank god I didn't ask Paul to hide in the closet or he'd have a bullet in him right now.

"No one is here but me," I faked yawned. "If you don't mind dad, can you give me some privacy please? I'm really tired."

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you later."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid, I don't need you checking on me every thirty minutes." I really wanted him to leave. "And why'd you bring your gun?"

"Bessie and me were worried."

"Bessie? Dad you named your gun?" I looked at him weirdly. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He backed out the room and closed the door. I waited until the sound of his footsteps disappeared then I went to my window.

"Paul?" I whispered. "Paul are you still there?"

"I'm right here babe," He came out of the treeline and climbed up the tree. "Back up so I can jump in." I backed away from the window and he tossed himself into my room, landing on his feet.

"You know, I thought cats were the only one who always landed on their feet." I joked.

He chuckled, "well just call me cat-dog."

I walked up and hugged him again. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too," he smiled then frowned. "I'm sorry Bella but I have patrol."

I frowned as well. "Can't you just cut patrol for one night?"

"Wish I could, but I can't. Alpha's orders." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and kissed him one more time before he hopped out the window and disappeared into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

_I was running through the woods, I heard the distant sound of bones breaking and pained howls. I forced myself to run faster, and ended up in the middle of a blood bath. Blood was everywhere, there was this one dark figure, standing in the middle of it, I slowly walked closer and then froze in my steps._

_"Ah, hello Bela, my darling." It was him... Edward...but something was different. His eyes were a deep scarlet and he had this dark aura around him. I began to slowly back away from him until I was running._

_SMACK. Edward was right in front of me and made me run into his chest. He held me by the shoulders roughly. "Now now Bella, is that how you treat a loved one?"_

_"L-let me go." I said._

_"Alice told me that you got knocked up by a dog, is that true?" _

_"Let go of me!" I repeated._

_"Answer me!" He was growing mad._

_"That's none of your business!" _

_He growled at me threateningly. He wouldn't physically hurt me... right?_

_"I'll give you five seconds to answer m__e. 1..." No answer. "2..." I'm not answering him. "3..." Well people do say I'm stubborn. "4..." I was struggling to get out of his hold. "5. GOD DAMN IT BELLA!" He yelled and I winced._

_He then slammed me into a tree, "get an abortion or I'll personally rip that mini-mutt out of you with my own two hands."_

_"Paul would kill you before you could hurt me or our baby" I couldn't hide the fear or anger that was showing._

_"Ha, I already took care of your dog and his friends." He said, smirking._

_"Your nothing but a liar, Edward!"_

_"Let me show you, maybe then you'll believe me." He roughly dragged me away from the tree then threw me on his back and ran at vampire speed, I was getting woozy by the time he stopped._

_"Look around Bella ." He said as he put me down. I looked around and what I saw made me pale, blood was everywhere, and the pack were laying on the ground covered in it. Some in wolf form, some not. The next thing I saw made my heart shatter, Paul, my Paul, he wasn't covered in blood like the rest of them, but he had dark bruises and some deep gashes, and on his neck, a bite mark. I ran over to Paul's still form and hugged it tightly as a sob began to escape my chest. I sat there, clinging to the dead form of the man I love so deeply, crying and foolishly hoping that my tears would bring him back to life like some Disney movie magic. But it wasn't going to happen. He was gone. _

_It was all too much_

* * *

I jolted awake, sobs escaping my lips and tears running down my cheeks. I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I grabbed my phone and tried calling Paul, I knew he probably would still be patrolling but I needed to hear his voice. Even if it was just his answering machine.

I glanced at my clock, its around 4 am. Charlie is deep asleep, I can hear him snoring. I needed to take a walk, get out of this house for a while. I stood up, and quickly threw on some jeans, as I walked towards the far side of my room to get my jacket the floor board squeaked. Wait, since when do I have a squeaky floor board?

I got down on my knees and pressed down on it with my hands, hmm I wonder if something is in there. Like in the movie.. what was it called?... oh yeah the little vampire, their amulet was hidden in there that turned all vampires human. Wait why am I thinking of vampire movies at a time like this? I shook my head and tried to open the floorboard.

It wouldn't open.

I reached under my bed and grabbed a fork. **(A/N: Only god knows why in the world Bella would have a fork under her bed) **I got the floor board up with help from my fork and smiled successfully, that smile soon left my face when I saw what was under there. I reached down and picked it up, just avoiding touching some dead -at least I think it's dead- spider.

The pictures from my strap book, the ones I thought Edward took with him. I took these on my birthday, the day when I got the paper cut and Jasper lost control. I still don't blame Jasper for what happened, but I'm starting to blame Edward for the stitches I needed. He threw me into a glass table, not the smartest thing around, I guess he didn't know his own strength though. UGH! He's not even here and I'm trying to make excuses for him. How much more pathetic can I get.

I sighed as I looked back down at my floor, then I noticed movement. Ew the spider was alive! I quickly dropped the floorboard back down where it was suppose to be before the spider could escape, not bothering to be quiet because the only thing that could wake up Charlie right now would be a fog horn. I turned the photo of me and Edward over, not wanting to look at it. I looked at the others though. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. _They didn't even say goodbye. _I felt something drip down my cheeks, my own tears. I couldn't do this, not now, I stuffed the pictures into my closet and went back to what I was originally doing, getting my jacket.

I got my sneakers on after putting my jacket on and I headed out the door, leaving my porch light on just in case I needed to run back inside. I walked towards the woods, the same path that Edward led me on the last time I saw him. _The pain I felt when I said Edward's name, its getting weaker. _

I continued walking, thinking about my nightmare. What did it mean? Edward wouldn't do anything like that, he wasn't a killer. He said he didn't want to be a killer. So why did I have such a terrible dream about him?

Has something changed? Something I won't be able to know about until a later date?

I felt something strange, like someone was watching me? I couldn't shake this feeling. How deep in the woods was it? I turned around, I could barely see the distant light of the house anymore. I looked around, to see if anything was watching me. And then I froze, wide eyed at what I say.

"Hello Bella."

I looked up to see the red eyes and firey hair that I've feared for so long. Victoria. How did she get past the pack?

**A/N: You guys should know by now I love cliff hangers. Don't hate me for them, its a bad habit I have. Sorry for not updating for a while. School is evil. I hoped you all liked this, R & R. I can't believe I have over 100 reviews, you guys are the best!**

**Love ya **

**~Gothicwolfgirl**


End file.
